


Trick? Or Treat?

by AmzTheDarkCrystal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmzTheDarkCrystal/pseuds/AmzTheDarkCrystal
Summary: It's Halloween & Erwin hatches a surprise costume for Levi with the help of Hanji. Will Levi like his little treat, or will he see it as a dirty trick?





	Trick? Or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're only in August, but I simply can't wait until October to write this. Then again for some of us everyday is Halloween!

Levi sat on the couch with a cup of black tea in hand. He was already dressed in the stupid Captain costume Erwin had picked out for him to wear to the Halloween party they had been invited too. His boyfriend of six years had some weird kinks, one of them being role playing.

Levi looked down at the straps that crisscrossed his legs, the brown, over-the-knee boots, the cropped brown jacket with blue and white wings emblem on the sleeves and back, and the cravat that all come together in the clear package that covered the shelves of stores this time of year. Levi had chosen one of his white button down shirts, and a pair white jeans to complete the look. It wasn't like any other Captain costume he'd ever seen, but that's part of the reason he liked it, and agreed to wear it. Not that he'd ever admit it to Erwin.

A loud banging on the front door stopped all thoughts he was having of using the straps of his costume on Erwin later that night. He had some kinks himself. More banging had the door shaking and their two basset hounds, Isabel and Furlan barking and howling. It had to be Hanji and her husband Moblit.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming already! Isabel, Furlan, shut up it's just Hanji."

Sure enough when he looked through the peep hole he could see the eccentric woman plastering herself against the door. Her daily wild hair teased, and spray white. Mobilit was a saint for loving her. Levi barely had the front door open before she busted into the house, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug.

"Trick or treat! Smell my feet give me something good to eat, if you don't I don't care I'll pull down your underwear!" She sang in his ear, swaying back and forth into the living room. "Although, I think Erwin has that last part covered for me." She smirked.

"Get off of me, for fuck sakes, Four-eyes!" He shoved at her until she finally relinquished her hold on him. "And I'm sure as hell not smelling your disgusting feet."

Hanji sighed. "It's just part of a Halloween song, Levi." She eyed the short man in front of her, her chin rested in her hand as she circled him, looking him up and down. "Wow, Erwin was right." She landed a well aimed smack on his ass cheek. "Your ass does look great in this leather skirt thingy!"

Her husband Moblit blushed in embarrassment for both Levi and his wife. His eyes apologizing to Levi when he waved hello. "H-happy Halloween, Levi."

"Happy Halloween, Moblit." Levi took in the ragged trench coat the man wore. A pillow was held in place between his shoulders and the coat giving him a hunch back look. "Who or what are you supposed to be?"

Moblit bent over and dragged his leg behind him, limping. "Victor Frankenstein's assistant, Egore." His impression was terrible, but that also added the  creepiness of the costume.

Levi rubbed his face, he knew the answer before he even asked. "So that means shitty glasses here is-"

"Victor Frankenstein! Mad scientist!" Hanji finished for him, flapping her white lab coat out to pull off a super hero pose.

"Hanji? Is that you?" Erwin's voice boomed down the hallway from the bathroom in their bedroom he was currently hiding in. He needed help with his costume and refused to let Levi help saying it was a surprised.

Levi told Hanji where is big, blonde boyfriend was hiding. She then took off yelling "Have no fear! Mama Hanji is here!"

"That's exactly why we should be fearful!" Levi shouted at her back as she disappeared to into the bedroom to help Erwin put on God-knows-what of a costume.

Moblit chuckled softly as he petted Isabel and Furlan, the two hounds loving the attention. He was still playing with their long, floppy ears when Levi handed him a bottle of Angry Orchard's Hard Cider- the seasonal 'Cinnful' flavor of course. The two men plopped themselves on the couch. Sipping from his own bottle he asked how Hanji's and Moblit's English bulldog named "Titan" was doing. The poor wrinkled-face has managed to dig some chicken bones out of the trash and one had gotten lodged in his throat. Hanji and Moblit rushed him to the vet in time for Dr. Grisha Yeager to fish it out with emergency surgery. Levi and Erwin stayed up all night trying to calm Hanji as she bawled her eyes out over the phone.

"He's doing much better now." Moblit answered taking a long sip. "Still snores louder then Hanji, but he's A-Okay."

"Glad to hear the fat bastard's doing good. I don't know what Isabelle and Furlan would have done without their best buddy to sleep, shit and do nothing with." He scratched the hounds behind the ears earning him a couple of basset kisses. "Ugh." He wiped the slobber off his face.

"Probably sleep, shit and do nothing." Moblit laughed. "All of our dogs are so unapologetically lazy." Levi nodded in agreement.

\--

Levi and Moblit had had two ciders each and had watched almost half of the movie Hocus Pocus when they heard Hanji yelling and cackling from the bedroom door. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIVE!"

"I guess that's our cue to go see what Erwin got himself into." Levi hoisted himself off the couch. Moblit right behind him.

"I pray and keep my fingers crossed for that boyfriend of yours." The man help up a pair of crossed fingers as he patted Levi on the back.

"Thanks" Levi muttered.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks just as he entered the door way.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?"

Erwin looked down at his white sneakers, white slacks, and white tucked in T-shirt. "What?" He looked back at his short dumb-struck boyfriend.  Rocking back and forth on his heels like a little boy that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar."Don't you get it, Levi? I'm Mr. Clean!"

Levi didn't move. He just stayed staring at the chrome dome that was once home of a head of lush, thick, blonde hair. "Erwin. You're bald. You're fucking bald!" He finally stepped into the room coming to stand in front of his six-foot-something boyfriend. "All this for a costume?" He turned to Hanji pointing a finger at her. "And you! You helped him with this crazy-ass idea?!"

Erwin placed his hands on Levi's shoulder plating a quick peck on his raven locks. "Levi calm down, honey." Levi looked up. "I still have my eye-brows." Erwin wiggled his brows up and down.

"Erwin, I love you, but fuck you and your fucking eye-brows!" Levi tried and failed to keep the aggravation out of his voice. "For fuck-fuckington-fuck sake! You shaved your fucking head for a fucking Halloween costume!" He continue to freak out, turning to Mobilt. "Your wife really is mad!" He looked back at Erwin, then back to Moblit, then back to Erwin before settling his eyes on Moblit. "Just look what she did to my man-candy!" He pouted.

At that both Hanji and Erwin lost their shit, collapsing to the carpet laughing so hard tears were racing down their cheeks. Levi and Moblit stared at one another not understanding what was so damn funny.

"I-I-I told you he would freak out!" Hanji gasped. "Erwin! Erwin! Did you see his face?!"

"I'm so-o-o glad I-I let you talked me in-into this! Hanji! Oh god!"

They continued laughing even after Levi began kicking them in the ass asking if they were going to explain what the hell they were laughing about. After a few minutes Hanji and Erwin picked themselves up, wiping the tears from their eyes, giggling. 

"Well?" Levi asked. "What's so fucking funny about you shaving your head?"

"Levi." Erwin tried to keep his voice steady as he fought back fits of giggles that still escaped his throat. "It's fake."

"What's fake?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest. 

"It's a bald cap." Erwin quickly pulled back just enough of the skin cap to reveal his blonde hair. 

Hanji leaned on Levi, using his shoulder as an armrest. "Erwin needed help using make-up to blend the faux skin along his hairline for a seamless look." She held up her right hand in a boy scout salute. "I promise non of your beloved man-candy's hair was harmed in the making of this amaze-ballz Halloween prank!" 

Levi faced Moblit. "Did you have any idea about this?" Moblit held his hands up in surrender shaking his head. "Nope. I Swear, I had no idea. Hanji didn't tell me anything."

Levi turned to his Erwin. "So you still have your hair? All this was for some stupid Halloween prank?"

Erwin's smile made Levi's heart melt as he wrapped his big arm around his short boy toy, pulling him into his broad chest. "Yes, love. This was just a prank and my hair is still intact. You can run your fingers through it later when we get back from the party for good measure. Tug and pull all you want." He leaned down taking Levi's lips in his. Hanji clapped & whooped as the two kissed and made up.

"That's not even the best part of the prank either!" Hanji sang.

"Hanji, no!" Erwin shouted, but it was too late. All three men turned to see her standing there proudly holding up a cam recorder with a goofy smile stretching across her face.

"We got the entire thing on camera too!"

Levi's fist clenched and unclenched as he eyed the camera in Hanji's hands. "I'm going. To fucking kill you, Four-eyes!"

"Hanji." Erwin warned. "RUN!" Erwin held Levi back long enough for Hanji to take off running out of the room, camera in hand, until a sharp elbow struck him in the ribs. 

"Shitty glasses!" Moblit and Erwin could hear Levi yelling as he ran after her. "Give me that fucking camera!"

Laughing they took their time walking to the front yard where Isabel and Furlan joined in on the chase. Leaning against the open door frame to watch the spectacle.

"You know he's going to be pain to put up with later, right?" Moblit asked Erwin.

"Yeah, but it's worth it to get him back for the prank he pulled on me for my birthday." Hanji's husband nodded.

"We're going to have to save my wife from your boyfriend."

"Yeah." He handed Moblit another bottle of the hard cider. "But let's enjoy the show for a bit longer."

They raised their bottles up in a toast as they watched Levi chase Hanji around the yard desperately trying to get the camera from her with the help of their two basset hounds. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I had this idea of shipping Levi with Mr. Clean since he's shipped with Windex and every other cleaning product, then I though "What if Erwin dressed up as Mr. Clean?" Poof this fic was born and I couldn't wait to write it! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed laughing and writing it myself. Please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments letting me know what you think! And if you enjoyed this you should check out some of my other fics. Thank you!


End file.
